Birthday fear
by undertaker-hinata-fan2
Summary: - Hinata and Naruto have been dating for two years, and they are madly in love. Hinata and Naruto have been close to ’making love’ but Hinata always runs before, he enters her. Will that all change on his birthday, or will it be the same. -lemon- one sho
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one, I am working on the following story! right now, and will be up soon.

April mating- working on, taking a bit longer, but it will be up.

Anyway, here ya go, this has been in my stupid little head for awhile now.

**Disclaimer- **sorry men and women, of the Naruto world, I DO not own Naruto, wish I did but don't.

**Summary- **Hinata and Naruto have been dating for two years, and they are madly in love. Hinata and Naruto have been close to 'making love' but Hinata always runs before, he enters her. Will that all change on his birthday, or will it be the same.** -lemon-**

**Warning**- Lemon….lime… nothing… Well you will see but it is warning there will be sexual contact. LEMON

**Ages. **

**Hinata- **_18_

**Naruto **_17 turning 18_

**Birthday fears **

Hinata stood by her door, it was 7 o clock, and the sky was dark. She was waiting silently, for her blond night to arrive. It was not only her boyfriends birthday, it was also there two year anniversary. The raven hair beauty , wore a cerulean blue dress, rivaled only by her night's eyes. It was a spaghetti strap, V-neck dress, the strap caused, her bra straps to show slightly, but it did not take away from the dresses over whelming appeal. Her long raven hair, tied back by a flower hair tie Naruto had bought for her a week earlier. It was in a fancy bun, a few stands of hair, covered her left eye seductively. She of course wore eye makeup and made her eyes stand out, Naruto always said there her prettiest features, followed by her mouth. She held two gifts in her left hand and a purse in the other.

After another half hour, a knock was heard on her door, she blushed slightly and smiled sweetly, as she opened the front door, reviling her hansom prince. He wore, a simple black tuxedo, with a white undershirt and an orange bow tie. "Hina!" He said smiling.

"H-Hi Naruto" She said smiling, as a blush crept across her cheeks. She had not stuttered much since they first started dating, so Naruto was surprised but ignored it, she then continued, "H-Happy birthday." She smiled.

"Thank you Hinata and happy anniversary" He said holding not one but two small boxes. Hinata smiled taking the boxes, and holding out his, "You first Naruto."

"Okay." Naruto said taking the boxes, and he went to a near by chair, and sat down as Hinata followed. He opened the first box, and she looked at Hinata and smiled happily. It was a chain with an orange fox at the bottom, with the word, 'love' engraved on the back. Naruto stood up and hugged Hinata, kissing her quickly.

"Thank you Hina." He said holding out the necklace, "You mind?" He asked as she took the necklace and turned.

"N-No, Naruto." She said as she unclasped the clasp, and put it around his neck, reclosed the clasp.

"How does it look?" He asked looking down at it, "I-It looks lovely." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he smiled, and sat back down and picked up the other box, it was a bit smaller. He opened it reviling a note and a heart with a specific design on it. He looked at Hinata a bit confused, and she blushed, as she watched him open the box. When he was about to say something she pointed to the note. He opened it and read it.

'_Naruto…ummmm…. I don't know how to say, well write this but here it goes. I want to, make love to you…I know I said it before and chickened out, but please, tonight after the date. I just need to tell you one other thing, even if I try to run, stop me, because I want this, it is just… I am a bit scared, so promise not to let me run. _

_Love Hinata. _

_PS. The heart is to unlock something. _

_PSS. DO not mention anything, I will try to run before we even get home.' _

Naruto nodded understanding everything. "I promise." He said nodding.

Hinata smiled, and nodded, understanding.

'_that explains the stuttering and major blushing' _Naruto thought to himself after reading the note. Soon enough he took out his wallet, and put the pink heart inside making sure he would not lose it. "Your turn Hinata." Naruto said motioning to the boxes. Hinata nodded and sat down.

In the first box was a corsage and Naruto pinned it to her dress. She thanked him, and opened the second reviling a gold charm bracelet. It contained one charm, and that was small dove. It symbolized peace, and on there first date, the hundreds of doves the flew around them, in a meadow. "I will give you a few more charms in a few weeks." He said kissing her lightly causing her to blush. "Thank you Naruto." She nodded, hugging him slightly, after the hug, Naruto attached the bracelet to her wrist.

Soon enough they left the Hyuuga compound, and went into the limo. From there they went straight to the face restaurant. Once inside, Naruto walked up to the seating man. The man said, "Reservations?" Naruto nodded, "Uzumaki is the last name."

The man looked on the list clearly seeing Naruto Uzumaki, but the man said, "Sorry , I do not see your name here, try again another time." With that the man picked up the book and went to seat someone else. It was evident that the man knew the Kyuubi was sealed with in Naruto, and refused his business. That is the exact reason he went to the small ramen shop. He hated ramen until he was a bit older, when he fell in love with it.

"Sorry Hinata…" Naruto said in a sad voice. Hinata kissed him gently and nodded, "It is okay, lets go to the place we ate on or first day, Okay?" She said smiling, and he nodded, still a bit depressed. After they told the driver they could walk, and they went to the ramen shop were they spent there first date.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata what brings you hear this fine night.?" The mans daughter asked.

"Got kicked out of a place again." Naruto said pouting,

"Oh I see, well don't worry, we will make this the best meal you have had for a long time." She said, "So, what will it be?"

"I want chicken please." Hinata exclaimed.

"Miso" Naruto stated simply.

"Miss, how old is the drinking law again, 18, right?" The women nodded, "Give Naruto and me a shot of tequila"

"H-Hinata!" Naruto said slightly surprised. "Well you need to lessen up, and I need a drink." She replied simply. Naruto nodded, never actually had a drink before. The women placed out too shot glasses and poured the cloudy liquid into them.

"Don't worry Naruto, you will not be drunk." She nodded, as she downed her shot. Naruto did the same, making an odd face. After another 20 minutes, they ate their ramen and stood up. Naruto reached in his pocket to pay her, and she shook her head 'no'. "It is on the house, consider it, a birthday/ anniversary gift."

"Thank you.," Hinata said bowing and Naruto did the same. Then they headed to Naruto's place, with a nervous Hinata. She knew tonight unlike the rest, she could not run. Naruto could see the nervousness in her face, but remembered the note and did not say anything. He took her hand in his, and squeezed it reassuringly, as they neared his apartment, the more nervous she became. Eventually they made it to his door. He looked at Hinata and smiled, "Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"S-sure, it is a bit e-early for me to be h-heading h-h-home." Hinata said shyly.

"Well come on in." He said opening the door for her, she hesitantly stepped in, and she then made her way to the couch and then sitting down. She was fidgeting with her fingers as she leaned back. Naruto went into the kitchen and made something for them to drink and came out. He placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of them and smiled sweetly. Hinata took the drink and took a small sip quietly.

"Hinata I know, you don't want me to say anything, but… are you sure…?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, as she drank her coffee. "Y-yeah…" She muttered, it sounded believable so Naruto believed her. "Good." He whispered, into her ear, as he snapped his fingers and the door locked, and the shades closed. He was not going to do anything yet, just preparing.

"N-Naru…." Hinata said softly, looking at him, he nodded telling her he heard her, "Ummmm…" She continued blushing, as she placed the cup down, "Y-y-you p-promise right… no m-mater what I do you won't let me l-leave."

"I promise, Hinata. I will do as you wish." He nodded, and kissed her, causing her to blush. "Want to move to the bedroom?" Naruto asked her, and she just sat there quietly, nodding nervously. Naruto stood up holding out his hand, she took it, and he could feel her shake a bit. Naruto led her to the bedroom, he had a king sized bed, which was odd, since he did live alone.

Hinata was led to the edge of the bed, and Naruto sat her down, before standing up, "Stay here Hinata I will be back, in a minute or two." With that Naruto was gone. She started to think of what her friends advice had been.

Sakura said, _grin and bare it, the pain does not last long. _

Ino said_WOW our little Hinata is going to get with Naruto. -not much help-_

TenTen said, _H-How would I know anything like that, not like I am sleeping with Neji. _

Temari said- _It is going t hurt, really bad at first, I seen his dick and it is longer then a ruler. _

Basically her best friends were no help what so ever. Soon after he had left he returned with a bag, it had things in it, if he needed to tie Hinata to get her clam, but doubted he would need it. He climbed onto the bed, and pulled Hinata close to him and kissed her. In that time, he put a barrier around them for sound, and it was fitted around the bed, so she could not get that far from the bed.

Hinata knew there was no turning back once she knew the barrier was up. "Hinata…" Naruto started as his hand traveled to the zipper on her dress. She blushed, and he zipped it all the way down she not yet fighting. He noticed her bra and panties were locked in place with a lock, the key being the heart, he guessed her father did it. He did not unlock it yet. He lay down next to her, a she sat there, letting her get comfortable.

"So, Hinata, what's your favorite, alcoholic beverage?" Naruto asked, trying to calm her as well.

"Tequila," Hinata said honestly as she sat there calming slightly.

"Should have, known that." He smiled, sitting up, and kissing her, she returned the kiss, since she calmed slightly.

Naruto might have been one of the most anxious ninja, and wanted to do every thing right away, he was also sensitive to others feelings. So he planned to take as much time that was needed to make her his. He reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet, then the heart placing it nearby. He then back away, and smiled slightly, he then removed his tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and under shirt, next was his pants, and shoes. It left him in only his boxers.

Hinata blushed a little and backed off a bit, when she seen the tent in his boxers. They had seen each other naked before, back when they first started dating, two years ago. He was very close to entering her, but she stood up, and ran. They did not talk for a few weeks.

He then removed his boxers, and she gasped at his sheer size, he had grown more since two years ago. He crawled over to her and took her hand him his and kissed it, "Hinata…" Naruto said, and she tried to pull away slightly, "Touch it." He said simply and moved his hand to his penis, and he held it there she kept trying to pull away.

He whispered in her ear, "Hinata, it is okay, nothing is happening right now just touch it." Hinata blushed, feeling his hot breath on his ear. She nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. She slowly, brought her other hand up to touch it as well, Naruto let go of her hand. Hinata moved her hands on it slightly, it felt weird, and she also could feel him getting harder, and larger, in her own hands, it made her a bit more nervous. She looked up at him shyly, as she heard him let out a soft moan.

"N-Naruto…. I changed my mind, can I leave." She said nervousness in her voice, he shook his head, "Nope, you made me promise." Hinata sighed slightly, and released him from her grip when he leaned forward, the heart key in his hand, she back away again. He forced her to lay on her back, when he placed the key into the spot releasing the locks. In the same second he removed her bra and panties.

Hinata gasped, Naruto smiled a bit when he seen her try to run, ending up, running into the barrier, and being pushed back onto the bed.

"Sorry, Hinata you can't run." He said running a hand over her soft skin. She shuddered under his touch. If any one were watching it would seem like rape.

"B-But…I-I don't want to do this." She said as tears of fear filled her eyes.

'damn she is so convincing when she cries, but she said no mater what, she will be madder later if I don't do it. I hope she forgives me.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked the quivering Hinata.

"Hinata, I will try not to hurt you, I will go gently at first, okay?" he said in a calming voice, tying to make her clam down slightly. It did not work, she still shook a bit, but Naruto did not give in. He promised her and he always kept them. He pushed her back onto the bed, he was on top of her, pinning her by her shoulders. One hand went down to stroke her womanhood, and she gasped slightly.

That was all he needed, he could tell that is what she wanted, she was drenched down there, though her mouth told him no, her body told him yes.

"Hina, do you trust me?" He asked her.

"Y-Yeah…I trust you." She said her tears now disappearing, "Then Hina, don't try and run it will just make it worse." He said softly, "I won't let anything happen to you."

He said kissing her and making his way down to her neck nipping and sucking lightly, and she let herself moan slightly. . Naruto smiled, when he felt her stop fighting, he knew she was still tense but that was not going away anytime soon. After continuing this for 10 minutes, he made his way to her breasts, the lowest he would go would be her navel.

He messaged her left breast with his hand, and leaned his head over her right nipple. He ran his finger over her left nipple and pinched it lightly. The one he had in his mouth he sucked, and bite it lightly. She released another moan, still soft and unsure. He switched breasts and did the same, hearing the same reaction. He blew on each nipple, then blew on her belly button, and she smiled. He then blew soft air onto her womanhood, which shocked her lightly.

"Hina, I am going to start." He said kneeling and placing his hands onto her hips, and looked into her soft, pale eyes. He could see fear in them, and he understood completely, but he was not going to let the frightened Hyuuga go.

"D-Do… W-we H-Have too." She said as she started to struggling again fear getting the best of her, but her struggle was to no avail, she had no were to go and was pinned to the bed.

"Ye Hinata, we do…" Naruto said remorsefully, as he positioned the head of his penis at her pussy, running it over her folds, not pushing in yet. Hinata gasped, just felling him close to her entrance.

He leaned forwarded, his mouth near her ear, He whispered, "Hina, don't worry it will be all right."

With that he pulled his head from her ear and spread Hinata's legs as much as possible, then his hand went back to her hip. She was still struggling a bit. "It's okay." He whispered, pushing only the head into her, and screamed slightly, just because she felt her self starting to stretch.

"It's okay." He said again pushing in a bit more. She screamed again still trying to leave, she knew the most pain had not come yet, and she knew it would be soon.

"It is okay Hina." He repeated, and moved in a put more, her screaming continued. He brought one hand up, no longer feeling her struggle, he ran his slightly rough hand over her smooth cheek. Her eyes clenched tight, her hands digging into the sheets. She was still shaking, and Naruto kept pushing further and further into her. That is until he came into contact with her barrier. She gasped loudly, feeling him against her barrier, her eyes shooting open, and looked at him.

"Hina…this won't be okay for a moment." Naruto said honestly and pulled out slightly, "But I promise, I will try my best not to hurt you, if I do, I am sorry in advanced." With Hinata momentarily distracted by his words, he rammed through her barrier, knowing if he went slow it would hurt more. The moment he broke it, he stopped and did not move.

Hinata screamed out in extreme pain, her hands now on his shoulders digging into his back. Tears fell from her eyes, and Naruto leaned down, and kissed each eye then the tears, letting her get used to him, so far. He ignored the stinging pain, in his back, but he knew it would heal soon.

After her screams died down into soft whimpers, he looked at her, and whispered into her ear, "Sorry." He said once again, and then he continued to push in repeating 'sorry, and it will be okay.' After a few moments he as fully inside of her.

He knew she was tense because he could not move if he wanted to, "Hinata, you need to loosen up, relax, the worst is over." Hinata stayed tense, and he leaned forward, kissing her lightly, trying to distracted her from the over whelming pain, that engulfed her.

After a few minutes he though screaming in his head. 'She relaxed'

He took it as a sign and pulled out, all the way, only the tip, remained, he looked into her face and pushed him self back in. She winced, but Naruto did not stop, he pulled out and back in, slowly. He knew if he stopped it would make things worse.

Soon enough Hinata moaned feeling him hit her G-spot. He continued moving in and out as he moaned even louder. Her pain was replaced with pleasure. He smiled and started to move faster. He two was moaning due to her tightness.

This continued for sometime, and his speed increased greatly, along with her pleasure. Then he felt her walls tighten around his penis, as Hinata experienced her first orgasm. She moaned loudly calling his name as it hit her, "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He smiled liking the way, his name rolled of her tongue. Soon after her, he too cummed inside her, screaming her name. He pulled out of her and lay next to her, their breathing heavy as they came down from there knew found high.

"Hinata, I love you." He said.

"I love you to Naruto." Was her reply, then he sat up still breathing heavily and he reached under his bed. He held out a box and opened it reviling charms. "Hinata, will you marry me?" The charms spelt it out, as he said it. Hinata blushed and nodded. "I will." She said blushing. He smiled, and attached the charms, along with a 'yes' charm. He also placed a diamond ring on her finger. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga heiress and his soon to be wife. They fell asleep in each others arms.

YAY I finished. I hope you liked it, please review. Tell me other pairings you would like, I also do Yaoi ones so request away.

**REIVIEW **

**Itachi: **_ I want Sasuke -chases Sasuke- _

**Sasuke- **_NOOOOOO RUN AWAY -Sasuke runs.- _

**Any way… please review. **_-thinks- damn Itachi is horny. _


	2. READ

Hey people I know this is a little odd but I am switching my account.

Making a new one. I will re upload some of my stories, restart others, and so on and so forth.

Anyway my new username is

Stary-Night128

I just started it today so please add me to fave or alerts or what ever if you would like to continue my stories!

I will re upload ones I have finished like my one shots and the stories I will most likely redo.

I will do my storie Adopted first ^_^


End file.
